User blog:Drayco90/The Witch-King vs. Perseus
Two epic warriors of myth and legend cross blades in this explosive continuation of the Deadliest Fiction saga! The Witch-King of Angmar, master of the Nine and lord of Minas Morgul, the fallen king of Men strikes fear into the hearts of all men who dare face him or stand in the way of Sauron's will. Perseus, the hero of Greece who battled the great monster Medusa with the aid of the Gods' powerful tools, and in some stories tamed the flying horse Pegasus and fought off the giant moster of sailor myths, the Kraken. Can the heroic force of Perseus and the favor of the Gods win the day for Perseus, or will the black flags of Mordor run through the streets of Greece under the boot of the Witch-King? Only you can decide who is...the DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Weapons The Witch-King Witch-king-with-Sword.jpg|The Nazgul Sword Flail of the Witch King by LordofIZAN.jpg|The Witch-King's Flail Karsh.jpg|Karsh, a wraith of the Witch-King Morgul-blade.png|A Morgul Blade Fell Beast.jpg|Fell Beast Perseus ImagesCAPZES71.jpg|A Kopis. File:Sling.gif| A Sling. Medusa-head.jpg|The head of Medusa. 478869-athenaparthenos super.jpg|One depiction of the Mirror-Shield. WhitePegasus.gif|The Pegasus. Battle Intro The Cloaked Man stroked his dark hair in frustration, leering at the scientists with his cold fuchsia eyes, the only thing that could be seen from the blackness cast over his face from the shadows of his hood. His glare made the scientists nervous as they ran back and forth with their math, making mistakes only under his personal watch. “Osborn, when I brought you and your men in, I didn’t just expect results. I demanded them.” He turned his gaze to the red-headed man in the corner. “And believe me, Cloak, you’ll have your results. We’ve never worked with something so…mystical as the M’Kraan Crystal. It’s like doing an autopsy on a Unicorn- it takes time before-“ “I don’t have time. When will the machine be ready?” “We can begin experimental testing now, but it will likely be a few months before it will be completely functional.” Cloak paused for a moment, before deciding. “Turn on the machine. I want him here now.” “But Cloak-“ “Osborn, sometimes you need to run before you can walk. Turn on the machine.” Norman Osborn sighed, but complied. As he pulled the lever, a large antenna descended from the dome ceiling above the test room. With the flip of a switch, a burst of purple lightning shot forth from the tip of the antenna, cascading about the room. In seconds, a whirlpool of shadows was growing in the center of the electric storm, taking form slowly at first, but the black began to form into the shape of tattered robes. With a burst of electrical energy, something was left kneeling on the floor. Removing their goggles, Cloak and Osborn entered the test chamber, where they saw him- smoke rolling off his freshly reborn visage, his pointed metal helm seemed to ooze fear. With a hideous screech that brought Norman to his knees in pain and fear, the Witch King was reborn. “Welcome back to the land of the living, dark one.” Cloak greeted the Witch-King with a sweeping bow. The Nazgul screeched again, softer, as it turned it’s head to meet the Cloaked Man. “I’m sure you’re wondering how you are here, and why. The short of it is we have used but a fragment of an alien crystal to power a weapon to tear through the Nexus of All-Realities. And all it took to bring you back from the hands of death was a single fragment. I have brought you back for one reason- there’s another fragment we need to keep things operational, and none in my employ can retrieve it. It is guarded by a great hero, dwelling in a special temple just outside the Elysium Fields in the nicer parts of the Underworld. I suppose you wouldn’t be familiar with that particular area, all things considered.” The Witch-King said nothing. “We have a Fell Beast waiting for you to go there. You need to take the Crystal, and kill the hero who guards it- Perseus. And don’t even consider going off to do…Ringwraith things. You have no choice but recover the M’Kraan Crystal, just as you had no choice but search for the ring.” “…You talk too much.” The Witch-King hissed as he drew his fearsome flail, walking away. “My fatal flaw, I suppose.” Cloak mused as he watched from the observation room, seeing the black shadow of the Nazgul atop a mighty Fell Beast, prepared to strike terror once more into the lands of man… Fight Aftermath Notes *Medusa's head works on God of War rules- if Perseus points it at the Witch-King, he will be frozen solid in stone, but can shake it off after a few seconds. *All my battles have now been placed in a single continuity- they are all pieces of one overarching story. Because I'm a rebel like that. My last two, Duke Nukem vs. Nathan Drake and Ezio vs. Link, have been in the same timeline, as will all my future battles- to keep this separate for people who don't care there will now be an Intro and Aftermath dealing with the continuity, allowing the Fight to happen without change. *Please be detailed in your vote. A simple "Person A because he is t3h awesomes" will not count. *The first person to say "No man can kill him" will be beaten with a roasted duck. Seriously, it's not literal, and it has no holding in this battle. Category:Blog posts